


My Whole World Turns French Blue

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, Eiffel Tower, Fluffy, Food Porn, M/M, Paris (City), Romance, dinner cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Having found each other again after 15 years apart, Harry and Draco can finally be together, finally home with each other.This story is inspired by an amazing fic,French Blue.  The art came first, then the fic is my take on the day after her story ended, just one of many scenarios that could have played out that next day.





	My Whole World Turns French Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).

> This fic and accompanying art by the amazing and wonderful [ runningoutsidethelines ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningOutsideTheLines) are a birthday gift for our beloved [ sassy_cissa ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa). We hope you like our little gift and that you have had a wonderful day.
> 
> Thanks to our amazing squee squad for your love and support in all things.

Harry’s eyes opened, out of focus without his glasses, blinked against the morning sun streaming in through the large open windows. The curtains billowed in the late summer breeze, carrying in scents of vanilla and honey and hints of fruit from the honeysuckle that bloomed in the window boxes beneath every window. For a moment, he stretched languidly in the luxuriously large, soft bed and smiled as his body twinged and reminded him of the very delicious activities of the night before. Draco. That thought widened his smile and then furrowed his brow as he realized he was alone and wondered where his beautiful partner was. As he reached over to snag his glasses, he heard the terrace door open and close and Draco came in, phone in hand.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Draco drawled as he dropped the phone on the bedside table and leaned in for a kiss. 

The desire in the smoky grey eyes made Harry’s belly squirm and his heart turn over hard. Merlin, this was his life now, fucking finally. He grinned, reaching up to thread his fingers into the baby soft white blond hair, pulling him close for another kiss before falling back against the pillows. 

“Good morning, yourself,” Harry sighed, his head pillowed on his arm. “A little early for business, isn’t it?”

Draco snorted as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Hardly early, Princess. It’s nearly half ten.”

“Mmm,” Harry murmured, his lips curving into a teasing smirk, “was a late night, very busy.”

“Indeed,” was the teasing response, “and will be a rather busy, if leisurely, day.”

“I thought perhaps we’d just spend the day here, in bed, you know…” Harry’s smirk turned into a full blown grin and for a moment, Draco looked torn but the knock at the door disrupted that train of thought. He answered it, allowing the tray to be wheeled into the dining area of their suite and then closing the door behind the delivery man. “You ordered breakfast.” With a grin, Harry emerged from his soft cocoon, naked and unashamed.

“I did, which you can have as soon as you put this on,” Draco said, tossing him a dressing gown. “Because we are not neanderthals.”

Harry chuckled but put on the robe as requested, helping Draco to uncover the crepes , eggs, cheese, carved ham, yogurt, croissants and pastries and pouring the rich, aromatic coffee. “This is wonderful. Good thing I’m starving, so much food.” He sat, half biting back his moan as he tasted the light, fruit-filled crepe. “So, what is today going to be leisurely busy with?”

Draco’s lips turned up in a grin as he chewed his Pain au Chocolat. Swallowing, he sipped his coffee before responding. “Ah, but that is a surprise,” he said mysteriously. “Suffice it to say that the last time we were here, we did little save have sex and shop. I thought that this time around, best to begin as I intend to continue and after fifteen years of regrets, I want to continue well.” 

Setting down his coffee cup, Harry reached over and gently caressed the back of Draco’s hand with his fingertips. “Me too,” he said, his voice husky, before clearing his throat. “I love surprises,” he continued, “so, I’ll let you keep your secrets, for now.” 

Smiling, Draco’s hand turned, capturing Harry’s in his own and lifting it to his lips before releasing it. “We have just over an hour to finish eating and shower before our little adventure begins.”

~~~

The pair emerged from the hotel at just past noon and there waiting was a carriage, white trimmed with black, pulled by a tall chestnut horse and driven by a tall man in full livery. 

"Is this for us?" Harry asked with a grin as the driver stepped down and opened the carriage door.

"Your chariot awaits," Draco replied, his jaw tight as he worked to maintain his composure. He succeeded until they were seated and the journey had begun before they both gave into soft laughter. 

"Merlin, Draco, this is wild" Harry said as they slowly made their way through the tree lined streets of Paris. 

Their driver began to direct their attention to the things they were passing, The Panthéon and the lush green of Luxembourg Gardens and the Palais du Luxembourg, regaling them with stories of the area as they went as the horse's hooves clip clopped in rhythm on the streets. 

Harry’s head moved from side to side, trying to take it all in. The child in him, the one left out of so much in the past was thrilled to see such new and wonderful things, the adult him especially loved seeing them in the company of the man he loved.

The carriage finally drew to a stop at Champ de Mars. The driver got down and opened the carriage door, offering his hand to Draco, who in return, offered his to Harry. Draco then turned, gave the driver a generous tip and arranged for him to return to pick them up from the Eiffel Tower at half past midnight. The man tipped his hat and departed. 

Harry stood for a long moment just looking at the massive structure in front of them. "That is just magnificent," he said, slightly breathless. He turned, smiling and found Draco's attention focused intently on him. "What? Did I do something embarrassing?"

Draco chuckled, reaching out to slide their palms together before linking their fingers. "No, it's not that. It's just … I've been coming here since I was a kid and while I love this beautiful city, it's well, it's been a long time since I've looked at it with wonder and it's just mesmerizing to watch, that's all."

The longer Draco spoke, the pinker his cheeks got and he looked down at his feet. Harry stepped closer, taking his backpack off and sitting it at Draco's feet before lifting Draco’s chin. Harry looked into those stormy grey eyes and smiled before lifting his face up to claim Draco's full, pink lips. They each had a hand in soft hair and around slender waists as they moved slowly together. A chaste brush of the lips morphing into a swipe of tongue and a parting invitation to deepen the connection. After all their time apart, the elation of finally being here, in Draco's arms, finally home pulled at Harry's emotions and he felt like he was drowning in the best way. When they finally ended the kiss, they stood in the midst of greenery and people, seeing and hearing nothing but each other. Draco leaned forward until their foreheads touched and they stayed there for long moments. 

  
  


Finally Draco grinned. "Shall we see the tower then?"

They spent close to 3 hours exploring the tower, enjoying the view, kissing a lot. They saw all of it save the very top. 

"Why don't you want to go to the top while we're here?" Harry asked as they started down. 

"Because we have to be somewhere else soon. I promise we'll go, just not now."

Harry nodded as Draco pulled him aside and into the loo. “We need to change clothes before our next activity.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose as he watched Draco pull formal clothes for both of them out of the backpack, amazed when they unrolled in a garment bag, completely wrinkle free. “I love magic,” he said with a laugh, taking his clothing into the stall to change.

~~~

Finally dressed, they entered the lift again and made their way outside. The pair walked away from the tower and Harry realized they were making their way to the river. "So, the river," he said as they approached the dock. “Is that our next destination? The boat with all the glass? We’re going to cruise the river?”

“A dinner cruise,” Draco said as they made their way down to the dock to the concierge at the gangway. “'Service Premiere' for Malfoy” Draco told him when they arrived. The concierge checked his list and snapped his finger and a host appeared. “Pierre will show you gentlemen onto the boat. Enjoy your cruise.” They followed Pierre onto the boat and were taken to a table for two at the very front of the boat; the entire side and top of the boat was glass and offered amazing views. “This is perfect, Pierre, thank you,” Draco said with a smile, slipping him cash discreetly. Pierre nodded in acknowledgement and motioned toward the bar at the far end. “You will find apéritifs and snacks along with wine, coffee and mineral water as you wait. There is also a menu there if you would like to peruse tonight’s offerings while you wait for everyone to board. Please find me if there is anything at all you need tonight.” With a slight nod, he turned and made his way back to the door.

They enjoyed a couple of glasses of champagne while people watching before making their way back to their table. Looking around, Harry smiled as they took their seats. “How did you manage to arrange all of this at such short notice? I am fairly sure we have the best table on the ship.”

“Of course,” Draco said with a smile. “I wanted today to be perfect. It’s amazing what cash can manage.” Leaning close, he brushed his lips across Harry’s smooth cheek. “You’re worth it.”

“Thanks, it has been,” Harry said, shivering slightly at the touch. “But you know you don’t have to. I love this but I’m equally happy just being with you.”

Before he could respond, the waiter came to take their food order and the boat began to move slowly forward along the left bank. They decided to order different dishes so they could share, then watched as the lights came on, bringing the city to life in a new way. As they watched the scenery, their starters arrived,  Half-smoked salmon fillet heart, avocado, mango and coriander for Harry and French-style cream of seafood and peas with crab meat for Draco. 

Harry put a bite of his starter on a slice of baguette and held it to Draco’s lips, watching hungrily as his lover ate the bite and licked his lips. 

“Delicious,” Draco said, taking a sip of champagne. “Here, try this.” He lifted a spoonful of soup to Harry’s mouth, another baguette slice underneath the spoon in case it spilled.

“Merlin, that’s good,” Harry licked his lips and took the bread, spreading it with fresh butter before taking a bite. “I can’t get over how good the food is here.”

They approached the Place de la Concorde as the main courses arrived and a piano began to play nearby. A young woman with long, dark hair began to sing, her voice like a 1940s ingenue. Harry had ordered Fillet of sea bass, artichokes and spring onions with a crayfish and samphire coulis while Draco ordered Veal rump, cannelloni stuffed with vegetables and mushrooms and veal jus. Both men moaned softly as they sampled first their own and each other’s dishes.

“I would weigh a ton if I lived here all the time,” Harry moaned as he finished his dinner. “Between the bread, the pastries and the crepes, I would be fat, happy but fat.”

Draco laughed as the table was cleared for the next course. “I am afraid I agree. I am sorely tested every time I’m here.”

As the boat made doubled back at the Île Saint-Louis to begin the return trip, the Cheeses of the day board with more fresh bread arrived.

Harry groaned. “This is as bad as a Weasley dinner, full to bursting and utterly unable to say no to the deliciousness.” He spread a piece of bread with warm brie and lifted it to his mouth, then paused.  “Wow, that’s really beautiful,” Harry said, pointing to a large, brightly lit building.

Looking over, Draco smiled. “That’s the Louvre. We could go tomorrow, if you like. The Champs-Élysées is nearby. It’s a great place to eat and shop and even has a wizarding area.”

“That sounds fun but can we decide tomorrow? I might want to spend the entire day in bed.”

“Hmm,” Draco appeared to be contemplating that option with great seriousness. “I agree. We’ll decide tomorrow over breakfast.” 

Desserts arrived as the boat floated past the Musée d'Orsay, Apricot and vanilla vacherin cake and Fondant chocolate nougatine. Harry offered Draco a bite of his cake. 

“Mmm, that’s really good, very light and fresh, which mine is not,” Draco noted as he spooned up a bite of the nougatine and lifted it to Harry’s mouth.

“That’s positively decadent,” Harry said, savoring the creamy chocolate.

“Indeed,” Draco agreed. 

The boat docked and the two well fed and well cared for men disembarked and began to walk back towards the Eiffel Tower,

“So,” Harry said as he looped his arm through Draco’s, “what’s next or are we done for tonight?”

“Not quite,” Draco responded, pointing to the tower. “Now you get to see the top.”

Harry’s head tilted back for a moment but shook his head and laughed. “That’ll make you dizzy.”

“Yes, it will but the view from the top is amazing, day or night. I just thought this would be a nice way to end our day.”

They rode the lift to the second level. When Draco led them off the lift, Harry pulled up short, confused. “I thought we were going to the top.”

“We are,” Draco assured him, “but first, we need to stop here, for tomorrow.”

Harry smiled when he realized they were at the Macaroon shop. They ordered a dozen mixed flavours and then took the lift up. When it deposited them out, soft piano music was playing and Harry realized that there was a champagne bar there. Armed with a glass each, they walked the observation platform, taking in the views of the city. Pausing for a longer look, Harry leaned back into the warmth that pressed up against him. Draco’s arm slipped around his waist and Harry linked their fingers together.

“This has been an incredible day, Draco,” Harry said, turning his head to kiss the warm cheek next to his. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Just don’t expect this every day. I’m the only one who gets to be this high maintenance on a regular basis.”

Harry snorted, “Duly noted.” He stifled a yawn and Draco chuckled.

“What do you say we head back, get some sleep, yeah?” 

“Sounds amazing to me. We have a nice, big, soft bed waiting for us. Are we apparating?”

“No, not after drinking,” Draco replied, “the carriage will be waiting. You can even nap on the way if you like.”

They took the lift down and with the macaroons tucked safely into the backpack, the men made their way to their carriage for the ride back.


End file.
